


Seeing Colors

by SpaceOut



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceOut/pseuds/SpaceOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Colors

When he closed his eyes he did not see darkness, no, he saw color.

 

There was red, blood red, rose red, and Valentine's Day red.

 

There was blue, navy blue, sky blue, and the blue that wore each night.

 

Then there was green, almost as much as red, he saw green. He saw forest green, spring green, jade, and then there was the brightest green of all.

 

To anyone else it was stupid, seeing the green emerald eyes of his best friend, the one person he knew better than himself when he batted his eyes.

 

But _those green eyes_ , they saw _blue_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (If you were wondering this was about Dick Grayson and Wally West...)


End file.
